Amor de luna llena
by Diana master
Summary: los lycans conocidos por su odio hacia los humanos ya que por años los an cazado como animales, pero un grupo de chicas seran capaces de cambiar eso al demostrar que se pueden enamorar de un grupo de humanos - no se aceptan mas oc-
1. ficha

**Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo aqui trayendoles un nuevo fic, se que aun no he actualizado los otros pero pronto lo hare, solo hay 5 cupos y por favor les pido que las fichas solo me las envien por MP ya que la ultima vez se me revolvieron muchas cosas. los dejo con la ficha: **

Nombre:  
Edad:(14-16)  
Apariencia:  
Personalidad:  
Ropa:  
Clan:(exodo,elemental,dark)  
Forma lobuna:  
Pareja:(exepto goenji,hiroto,afuro,fubuky,fudo, midorikawa,sakuma)  
Dorsal:  
Supertecnicas:  
Historia:


	2. Prologo

**Diana: hola a todos hoy les trage el prologo de esta historia se que tarde un poco pero tuve que cambiar muchas veces la historia hasta que despues de 52 cambios tuvo sentido**

**Genda: si que fueron demasiados**

**Diana: que son estas horas de llegar**

**Genda: lo siento tuve problemas para llegar por lo menos llegue **

**Diana: si tienes razon bueno tu y sabes cual es tu trabajo **

**Genda: inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Diana-sempai, le pertenece a level-5 **

**Diana: o sino endo se hubiera casado con aki y haruna con goenji**

**Genda: ahora si los dejamos leer**

**Prologo**

En un lugar cerca al mediterráneo se encontraba reunido el gran consejo de lycans para celebrar que la hija de su líder ya tenía la edad para ser comprometida aunque solo tuviera 10 años de edad

Aron: será bueno que estos dos clanes se unan será una esperanza para el futuro de la raza

Taiga: si pero hace mucho que no veo a la chica quisiera ver como se ha desarrollado

Aron: dame un segundo-llamando a uno de sus sirvientes- Alex hazme el favor y traes a Diana

Alex: si señor

Al momento el sirviente trajo a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes con piel blanca y pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros

Diana: querías verme padre?

Aron: si recuerdas a mi amigo Taiga

Diana: creo que si

Aron: porque no vas y lo saludas

Diana: esta bien- dirigiéndose donde el señor- hola como estas?

Taiga: aun es algo pequeña –viéndola sin prestar atención a lo que le dijo-

Diana(enojada): hey a quien llamaste pequeña

Taiga: que tierna

Aron: y tu hijo vino con tigo

Taiga: no se ah quedado en casa

Aron: um bueno entonces …..

En ese momento es interrumpido por uno de los guardias

Guardia: señor los humanos nos atacan

Aron(preocupado): de nuevo, es mejor que saques a la niña de aquí

Guardia: si señor –tomando a la niña en brazos-

Pov Diana

Luego de esto recuerdo que el guardia intento sacarme de allí pero fue alcanzado por una flecha y cayo al suelo yo me oculte tras unos arbustos que habían cerca y pude ver como los humanos comenzaban a matar a todas las personas que conocía, pude ver como los humanos disfrutaban de esto y también el odio que traían en sus miradas, solo pude ver a mi mejor amigo el cual corría por su vida y le llame para que se ocultara con migo, pasaron las horas y cuando llego el amanecer creyendo que se habían desasido de todos nosotros los humanos se fueron y los dos pudimos salir de nuestro escondite.

Al revisar el castillo encontramos a todos nuestros familiares muertos excepto a un guardia el cual aun agonizaba y dijo que mi padre y el resto del consejo habían podido escapar y que nos creían muertos después de decir esto murió, seguimos viviendo en ese palacio por un tiempo ya que no sabíamos a donde irnos hasta que no lo soportamos mas y decidimos irnos al bosque en nuestras formas lobunas aunque los dos hacíamos compañía me sentía sola hasta que aparecía la luna llena y al mirarla siempre pensaba que otra persona en otra parte de este gran mundo también la observaba y me sentía como si estuviera al lado mió mas no sabia quien era, después de unos largos 4 años el recuerdo de la noche de la masacre todavía estaba en mis pesadillas, así que decidimos volver al palacio donde ocurrió esto por algo de ropa y comida ya que decidimos ir a buscar al consejo, al estar en ese lugar encontramos una pequeña carta en mi escritorio que decía que la orden estaba en Japón ya que allí ni sospecharían de ellos y además de esto encontré dos pequeñas cadenas una era la de un pequeño lobo aullando a la luna y la otra de los cuatro elementos sabíamos que esos cadenas eran para nosotros dos ya que cada una era la marca de nuestro clan así que las tomamos y emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia Japón y en este momento estamos en un avión directo a esta tierra en la cual probablemente podremos vivir en paz

?: Oye despierta ya casi llegamos

Diana(medio dormida): que?

?: Que te despiertes-agitándola-

Diana: ¡ah! ya me desperté masamune

Masamune: ya era hora

Este era mi mejor amigo masamune Tomohisa el era el que siempre me consolaba y me acompañaba ya que su padre fue el guardia que me intento sacar de ese lugar para salvarme la vida y el piensa que su deber como su sucesor es protegerme, el es alto, tiene el pelo negro, sus ojos son amarillos y su piel es blanca, es unos años mayor que yo, ya que el tiene 16 y yo 14.

Masamune: oye crees que encontremos al consejo aquí?

Diana: pues eso decía la nota porque?

Masamune: que tal que sea una trampa

Diana: Masamune no es una trampa ya que los humanos no sabían de que clanes éramos –mirando su cadena-

Masamune: pues tienes razón pero de todas formas debemos tener cuidado

Diana: tienes razón no podemos confiar en nadie

Después de bajarnos del avión fuimos a la dirección que nos habían dado y nos encontramos con una gran mansión, bueno no me esperaba menos de mi padre y tocamos el timbre y la persona que salio fue un chico de cabello negro y algo desordenado, con ojos cafés y alto

Romeo: si en que les puedo ayudar

Diana: buscamos a Aron Wolf

Romeo: y tu quien eres?

Diana: solo déjame pasar si –enseñándole su cadena-

Romeo: sigan por aquí

Después el joven nos guió a una sala vacía cuando al mover un libro de la biblioteca se abrió una puerta secreta la cual llevaba a una recamara la cual al frente tenia una gran puerta, el joven se adelanto y anuncio nuestra llegada al consejo, al vernos no se lo podían creer ya que según el reporte no quedo nadie vivo en el castillo

Aron: como es posible que estén vivos?

Diana: sobrevivimos ocultándonos en unos arbustos hasta el amanecer

Aron: me alegra que estés viva –abrazándola-

Diana: si pero ya nose en quien confiar

Aron: como te dije de pequeña solo puedes confiar en los lycans nunca en los humanos

Diana: pero aquí no creo que sospechen de nosotros

Aron: de todas formas debes tener cuidado, en cualquier momento se darán cuenta y nos atacaran, de todas formas ah pasado mucho tiempo que vas a la escuela así que aquí iras a la escuela a la que van el resto de los jóvenes de los otros clanes

Diana: un momento tendré que ir a un sitio lleno de Humanos para educarme

Aron: si pero no iras sola, te acompañara masamune y otros jóvenes

Diana: puedo conocer a los otros jóvenes?

Aron: claro ven por aquí a y tú también masamune

Masamune: si señor

El nos llevo a una sala siguiente a la que estábamos y al entrar vimos varias personas de nuestras edades mas yo ya había olvidado como era estar rodeada de tanta gente así que decidí que mejor me presentaría mañana en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela

**Genda: T_T que triste **

**Diana: que te pasa**

**Genda: el comienzo todo lo que tuvo que pasar**

**Diana: si lo se, bueno las oc saldran desde el proximo capitulo ya que si las ponia en este perderia de nuevo el sentido**

**Genda: que triste T_T**

**Diana: ya deja de llorar y as porfavor las preguntas**

**Genda: esta bien**

**les gusto el prologo?**

**debio Diana-sempai meter a las oc en este capitulo?**

**debe continuar el fic o cortarlo hasta aqui?**

**que sucedera cuando las chicas entren a la escuela?**

**Me daran un pinguino y a Diana-sempai un balon de soccer?**

**Diana y Genda: nos leemos luego **


	3. capitulo1: el comienzo de los problemas

**Diana: hola, lamento mucho la tardanza pero el colegio no me daba tiempo de terminar la historia y bueno hasta ayer alas 11 de la noche la finalice**

**Genda: hola, oí que ya terminaste el cap de hoy **

**Diana: si lo termine anoche pero mejor las dejamos leer pero primero los Declaimers **

**Genda: inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Diana-sempai, le pertenece a level-5 **

**Capitulo 1: el comienzo de los problemas**

A la mañana siguiente la chica de ojos verdes se despertó temprana y baja aun en pijama, cuando vio un grupo de jóvenes desayunando, ellos ya tenían puestos sus uniformes

Masamune: oye porque no estas lista –parándose de su silla y yendo hasta donde estaba la chica y la jala a atrás de una pared-

Diana: lista para que?

Masamune: -_- para ir a la ESCUELA

Diana: ¡ah! Pues no quiero ir a un lugar lleno de humanos

Masamune: QUE! no oíste lo que te dijo tu padre

Diana: si pero no lo necesito soy lo suficientemente lista para no ir además no usare falda –esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono enojado-

Masamune: tu si irás a la escuela así tenga que llevarte hasta allí alzada

Diana: pero

Masamune: pero nada ve a cambiarte y bajas a desayunar porque en 20 minutos nos vamos, donde no estés lista –rodeado de un aura oscura- no querrás conocer mi lado oscuro verdad

Diana(asustada): claro que no masamune

Mientras la chica iba a su habitación a cambiarse masamune regreso a su puesto

?: Disculpa joven quien es ella?

Cuando masamune se dio cuenta de que le hablaban se volteo y cuando vio que la persona que le estaba hablando era una chica de un largo cabello negro con reflejos blancos que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos ojos grises tan claros que tiraban a blanco con su piel blanca y se podía ver que media 1.68

Masamune: ella es la hija de Aron y disculpe cual es su nombre?

Angela: soy Angela Daidouji mucho gusto y tu eres?

Masamune: soy Masamune Tomohisa

Angela: nunca te había visto por aquí

Masamune: bueno es que nosotros llegamos ayer en la tarde

En ese momento entra a la conversación una chica que desde lejos se podia ver que media 1.60, bien desarrollada, de piel clara con un cabello-cobrizo escalonado en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda con unos ojos grandes y de color café

Alejandra: disculpen si oí la conversación que tenias con esa chica pero cual es problema con los humanos

Masamune: es complicado

?: Masamune eres tu?

Masamune: esa voz

Cuando el chico giro la cabeza vio a una chica de cabello negro, con dos mechones azules con ojos azules y la piel morena

Masamune: Sino eres tu?

Shion: si

Masamune(feliz): cuanto tiempo

Shion: chicas creo que estoy viendo fantasmas

Alejandra: porque?

Shion: porque se suponía que el junto a la hija del líder del consejo fueron asesinados en la masacre del palacio hace 4 años

Alejandra: ah un momento QUE! Nos esta diciendo que el –señalando a masamune- esta muerto

Shion: si

Alejandra(asustada): atrás fantasma

Masamune: -_-U no soy un fantasma lo que no saben de la historia es que yo y

la hija de Aron sobrevivimos y nos ocultamos durante todo este tiempo en el bosque

Angela: y porque hasta ahora vinieron aquí?

Masamune: porque los humanos nos conocían y talvez al vernos en la ciudad nos atacarían por esta razón esperamos a crecer un poco para que no nos reconocieran

Shion: que listos

Angela:tu si crees que ella vaya a la escuela?

Masamune: si porque si no va a las buenas la arrastrare asta allí

Shion: aunque yo creo que va a estar mal todo el día

En ese momento entra al comedor una chica con cabello blanco y lacio que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de ojos morados con celeste. Se veía un poco pequeña para su edad pero muy desarrollada

Dani: buenos días chicas

Alejandra: buenos días Dani

Dani: y el quien es? –Señalando a masamune-

Masamune: mucho gusto soy Masamune Tomohisa

Dani: mucho gusto soy Daniel Le Black pero me llaman Dani

Alejandra: y decias que iba a pasar un mal día por?

Shion: definitivamente no sabes nada de historia

Alejandra: T_T no

Angela: yo recuento: hace 4 años en el palacio del gran consejo de lycans ocurrió una masacre en la cual murió toda la familia del líder y sus guardias y los autores de esto fueron los humanos

Dani: si además allí murió la sucesora del líder del consejo

Shion: no murió sigue viva y llego aquí ayer en la tarde

Dani: QUE!, No te creo

Masamune: es verdad yo vine con ella

Dani: aun no lo creo

En ese momento baja la chica con una camisa negra con una chaqueta gris, unos jeans grises y unos tenis Niké blancos con negro y unos lentes oscuros

Diana: ya me cambie

Masamune: me refería a que te pusieras el uniforme

Diana(enojada): QUE? Olvídalo nunca usare falda voy con esto o me encierro en la habitación todo el día

Masamune: bueno, pero que tal si antes de irnos te presentas ante las chicas

Diana: esta bien, hola a todos, mi nombre es Diana Wolf

Dani: creo que si es verdad T_T

Shion y masamune: TE LO DIJIMOS

Angela: mucho gusto soy Angela Daidouji

Diana: tu debes ser la futura líder del clan Exodo

Angela(de mala gana): así es

Alejandra: yo soy Alejandra Ryusaki

Diana: mucho gusto

Shion: yo soy Shion kishimoto

Diana(pensativa): tu apellido me suena familiar pero no se de donde

Masamune: no recuerdas a mi mejor amiga de la infancia

Diana: creo que si, sin embargo gusto conocerte

Dani: yo soy Daniel Le Black pero todos me llaman Dani

Diana: un gusto conocerte

Angela: sabes que debes usar el uniforme de Raimon cierto?

Diana: si pero odio las faldas

Masamune: por ser el primer día te la paso pero mañana no te salvas

En ese momento llega Romeo y les dice que ya es hora de irse o llegaran tarde a la escuela, al llegar a ese lugar se dividieron en tres grupos según el grado.

El primero era Shion, Alejandra y Masamune que irían al ultimo año, el siguiente era Ángela que iría al tercer año y el ultimo Dani y Diana que irían al segundo año

En último año

Profesor: Buenos días alumnos hoy llegaron 3 estudiantes nuevos los cuales nos acompañaran por el resto del año

Tsunami: profe pero si solo llevamos 2 semanas de clases

Profesor: bueno no interesa por favor preséntensen

Alejandra: hola soy Alejandra Ryusaki

Profesor: señorita Ryusaki por favor ubíquese al lado del señor Terumi –señalándole el puesto-

Shion: hola soy Shion Kishimoto

Profesor: señorita kishimoto tome asiento al lado del señor fudo

Masamune: buenos días, soy Masamune Tomohisa

Profesor: señor masamune tome asiento al lado del señor tsunami

Masamune: hay no T_T

En tercer año

Profesor: bueno jóvenes hoy llega una nueva estudiante y espero que la resivan bien por favor preséntese

Angela: buenos días, soy Angela Daidouji

Profesor: por favor toma asiento junto al señor kiyama

En segundo año

Profesor: buenos días chicos, hoy tenemos dos nuevas compañeras, porfavor pasen y preséntensen

Dani: hola soy Daniel Le Black pero pueden llamarme Dani

Profesor: por favor tome asiento al lado del señor fubuky

Diana(con un tono frio y una mirada de odio): buenos dias, mi nombre es Diana Wolf

Profesor: por favor tome asiento al lado del señor goenji

Goenji: porque me toco la fría T_T

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta el final del día ya que volvieron a reunirse

Masamune: había olvidado lo aburrido que era esto

Alejandra: por lo menos no tuvieron que venir 4 años

Shion: eso es cierto pero yo ya quiero ver en que club entrare

Alejandra: a cual entraran?

Dani: no se talvez al de fútbol

Diana: yo prefiero pasar mi tiempo en la biblioteca

Masamune: que aburrida eres

En ese momento un balón de fútbol casi les da a las chicas si no fuera por que la chica de ojos verdes lo paro de un puñetazo

Diana: de donde habrá venido esa cosa

Angela: no lo se pero casi nos da

En ese momento llegan corriendo dos chicos uno con una banda naranja en la cabeza y el otro con el pelo blanco y parado

Endo: lo sentimos mucho, no quisimos pegarles

Masamune: tranquilo no nos golpeo

Diana(enojada): pero casi lo hacen

Goenji: ya pedimos disculpas

Diana: y al parecer el que pateo el balón fuiste tú

Goenji: a si y porque lo dices

Diana: porque un portero no puede patear tan fuerte un balón

Goenji: entonces si tienes razón

Diana: espero tu disculpa ya que tu fuiste quien pateaste el balón

Goenji: olvídalo no lo are

Diana(sus cambiando a rojo): no me obligues

Goenji(con una mirada desafiante): oblígame

Endo: chicos no creo que sea necesaria una pelea

Goenji: no te metas endo

Masamune(molesto): bueno ya paren ambos y tu discúlpate

Goenji: esta bien, lo siento, mejor

Después de esto los dos chicos se fueron a reunir con el resto del equipo

Hiroto: porque tardaron tanto?

Goenji: tuvimos un problema

Afuro: ja me imagino que les diste con el balón y te armaron la pelea

Goenji: nisiquieras las toque pero una de ellas estaba muy enojada

Fudo: cual de todas?

Goenji: una chica que es nueva en mi clase

Fubuky: la que nos miraba con odio cuando se presento?

Goenji: si

Atsutya: eso te pasa por botar el balón

Goenji: cállate

Kido: y recuperaste el balón?

Goenji: si endo lo tiene

Terumi: y endo?

Goenji(volteándose): venia detrás de mi

Con las chicas

Alejandra: con que eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol

Endo: así es

Angela: y te gusta mucho el fútbol?

Endo: si me encanta y díganme les gustaría jugar con migo

Todos excepto Diana: nos encantaría

Diana: a mí no me gusta eso además tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro para química

Endo: como tu quieras

Mientras esto ocurría, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta el líder del gran consejo había enviado a un espía para que vigilara a su hija ya que sabía que su hija ya tenía la edad para emparejarse con un humano y lo ultimo que quería era que se emparejara con un humano

Aron: que puedes ver

Espía: se esta alejando del grupo

Aron: síguela por favor

Espía: entendido

En la cancha de fútbol

Goenji: endo donde te habías metido?

Endo: solo traje a unas personas que quieren ser parte del equipo de fútbol

Goenji: bueno no interesa, de todas formas ya me tengo que ir

Endo: a donde vas

Goenji: debo ir a la biblioteca por un libro para la clase de química

Endo: bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

Goenji: si hasta luego

En la biblioteca

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes se separo del grupo y se dirigía a la biblioteca para buscar un libro para química, iba pensando en lo ocurrido con ese chico

Diana(pensamientos): no puedo creer que ese humano me hubiera desafiado, si no fuera por Masamune el ya estaría en el otro mundo

Mientras iba hacia el estante de química, vio por una ventana como sus amigas se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el equipo de fútbol y quería ir a jugar con ellos pero algo sucedía

Diana(pensamientos): que me pasa jure jamás volver a tocar un balón de fútbol en mi vida pero algo me dice como si tuviera que ir a jugar con ellos, no mejor me concentro en ese libro y dejo de pensar en eso

Cuando llego al estante y vio el libro, lo tomo y se distrajo un momento pero a los pocos segundos sintió como alguien le tocaba la mano y al sentir esto retiro su mano velozmente

Diana: hey! Yo tome primero el libro

Goenji: no lo creo

Diana(fastidiada): tu de nuevo

Goenji(fastidiado): creo que el sentimiento es mutuo

Diana: necesito ese libro

Goenji: yo igual

Diana: yo lo tome primero

Goenji: pero yo lo tengo –enseñándole el libro-

Diana: dámelo

Goenji: déjame pensarlo –con la mano en la barbilla- no

Diana: tú lo pediste

La chica se tira sobre el pero el la esquiva

Goenji: si quieres el libro tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso

Diana: puedo hacerlo mejor

Goenji: así inténtalo

La chica lo volvió a intentar pero esta vez hizo una barrida y lo tumbo al suelo y tomo el libro

Diana(feliz): si lo tengo

Goenji(adolorido): ahí mi espalda, eso fue ilegal ya que yo no tenia un balón de fútbol

Diana: tal vez pero funciono ya que yo tengo el libro

Goenji: a si pero no creo que por mucho tiempo

El chico se abalanzo sobre la chica de ojos verdes y aprovechando que la biblioteca estaba sola, la tomo de las muñecas, ella intento forcejear pero su fuerza no estaba sirviendo y esto no era normal sin poder hacer nada finalmente el chico la dejo contra una pared haciendo que ella soltara el libro

Diana(asustada): suéltame

Goenji: sabes acabo de perder interés en el libro y me interesa saber que hay detrás de eso lentes oscuros

Diana: llégalos a tocar y te asesino

Goenji: como, te tengo totalmente indefensa

Diana: pues eso es cierto pero no me podrás quitarme los lentes y sujetarme a la vez

Goenji: estas segura

Cuando el chico dijo esto bajo una de las manos de la chica y con su rodilla la presiono sin que pusiera quitarla y procedió a quitarle los lentes

Goenji: lindos ojos

Diana: devuélvemelas y suéltame

Goenji: talvez y no

Diana: hablo enserio

Goenji: solo quiero admirar tus ojos un poco más

Diana: T_T esto es bullying

Goenji: mas o menos, ok aremos un trato yo te dejare libre si tu prometes

1. no matarme y

2. me dices tu nombre

Diana: déjame pensarlo, talvez y no

Goenji: bueno me puedo quedar así toda la tarde

Diana: no por mucho

La chica comenzó a forcejear de nuevo esta vez corriendo hacia atrás al chico pero de un momento a otro su fuerza le fallo de nuevo y comenzó a empujarla de nuevo a la pared pero la chica se tropezó y el chico le cayó encima y sus labios se unieron, la chica sintió un sentimiento extraño algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, luego de un momento el chico se alejo un poco sin embargo no le soltó las muñecas

Goenji(sonrojado): ríndete no te queda otra opción

Diana( sonrojada): esta bien, mi nombre es Diana Wolf

Goenji: lindo nombre, el mió es shuya goenji

Diana: etto te podrías quietar de encima mió y me devolverías los lentes

Goenji(con una sonrisa): si claro

Después de decir esto el chico se paro y ayudo a parar a la chica y le devolvió sus lentes

Diana: por favor nunca menciones esto

Goenji: esta bien, ōokami-mes

Diana: disculpa como me llamaste?

Goenji: Ookami-mes, significa loba

Diana(pensamientos): demonios me descubrieron pero debo decir algo rápido – normal- porque piensas eso?

Goenji: solo me dios esa impresión al ver tus ojos

Después de esto los dos salieron de la biblioteca la chica de ojos verdes se dirigió hasta donde sus amigos, mientras que el chico se fue a su casa

Masamune: encontraste el libro

Diana(pensamientos): no puedo decirles lo que sucedió con ese humano – normal- no ya lo había tomado otra persona

Masamune: que lastima pero talvez encuentre el resumen en otra parte

Angela: que tal si lo buscas por Internet

Diana: si por ahí debe estar

Cuando llegaron a la casa del gran consejo se encontraron con 5 chicas en el vestíbulo

Dani: ya llegaron las chicas, de su viaje

Angela: que bueno

Diana: quienes?

**Genda: déjame decirte que te as superado **

**Diana: si lo se pero como por una semana no pude subir el fic entonces lo hice mas largo, bueno ahora las preguntas **

**Genda: pues las preguntas son -redoble te tambor-:**

**quienes eran las chicas que están en el vestíbulo?**

**les gusto el cap?**

**Diana: bueno esas son las dos preguntas para hoy ya que les voy a pedir un peque favor necesito que me digan si me falto algo, debo mejorar en algo o alguna pregunta que tengan**

**Diana y Genda: nos leemos luego **


	4. lycans vs humanos: comienza el juego!

**Diana: hola a todos lamento la tardanza pero el colegio no me deja escribir en paz**

**Genda: si, pero esperamos que el próximo capitulo se suba mas pronto**

**Diana: como puedes decir eso si tu no me ayudas a escribir**

**Genda: era para darte animo **

**Diana: bueno antes de comenzar haré una aclaración las palabras que están en negrilla son el nombre de las supertecnicas y dentro de los paréntesis están explicadas ahora los declaimers**

**Genda: inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Diana-sempai le pertenece a level-5**

**Diana: ahora a leer !**

Capitulo 2: lycans vs humanos: que comience el juego!

Shion: el resto del grupo

?: Así es

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes se voltea pudo ver a una chica la cual el cabello blanco y laceo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, su ojo derecho era verde con celeste y su ojo izquierdo era morado con celeste, su altura estaba bien para su edad y este bien desarrollada

Dani: que bueno que ya regresaste Gaby

Gaby: si aunque no estuvo tan bueno el viaje

?: Tienes razón pero si me hacen volver a ese lugar lo lamentaran

La que dijo esto era una chica de estatura mediana, con el cabello castaño y varios mechones de morado oscuro, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda y su piel pálida

Gaby(con una gota en la cabeza): nunca vas a cambiar Naomi

Naomi: :3 no

Gaby: -_-

?: Pues yo si la pase genial

Dijo una chica con cabello rubio y rizado y que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cadera, su piel era muy blanca y usaba unos lentes

Naomi: como puedes decir eso

Matthew: vamos fue genial cuando ese oso te ataco

Gaby: si fue gracioso

Naomi: la mejor parte fue cuando saque mi motosierra y el salio corriendo :D

Gaby y Mattew: -_-U

?: Sigo pensando que no debiste sacar tu motosierra

Dijo una chica que de a lejos se podía ver que media 1.65, tenia el cabello de oscuro, rizado, su tez era blanca y sus ojos verdes

Naomi: nos iba a comer

Yuko: si pero te dije que no llevaras carne cruda

Naomi: pero es deliciosa cuanto se asa en fogata

?: Yo te apoyo Naomi

Dijo una chica que tenía el pelo de un color azul claro hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí, era un poco mas alta que las chicas de su edad pero no demasiado y tenia un cuerpo desarrollado para su edad

Naomi: gracias Kanu

Kanu: si tú no hubieras sacado tu motosierra hubiéramos muerto

Naomi: lo ven

Angela: un momento chicas que fue lo que paso exactamente?

Gaby: esto fue lo que paso

Flash back

Las 5 chicas se habían ido de campamento

Matthew: estoy tan emocionada

Naomi: yo también

Todo paso normal hasta la noche antes de regresar, cuando gaby escucho algo en los arbustos

Gaby: escucharon eso

Kanu: que?

En ese momento de allí salio un oso de gran tamaño

Todas (asustadas): ah! Un oso

Yuko: quien trajo carne cruda

Naomi(silbando): que solo fue un poco

Yuko: te dije que no la trajeras

Matthew: T_T estamos pérdidas

En ese momento el oso se acerca a la maleta de Naomi y comienza a morderla

Naomi: que hace esa bestia con mi maleta

Gaby: solo deja que se la lleve

Naomi: un momento esta cogiendo mi carne –cambiando de personalidad con un aura oscura y sacando su motosierra- ahora si muere

El oso al ver la motosierra soltó la maleta y salio espantado

Fin Flash back

Shion: parece que hasta los osos le temen a Naomi

Gaby: y quienes son esos dos –señalando a Masamune y a Diana-

Masamune: permítanme presentarme, soy Masamune Tomohisa

Gaby: mucho gusto soy Gabriel Le Black pero todos me llaman Gaby

Masamune: eres la hermana de Dany?

Gaby: si

Naomi: yo soy Naomi akatsuki

Masamune: un gusto

Matthew: yo soy Matthew Williams

Masamune: un placer conocerte

Yuko: mi nombre es Yuko fujiwara

Masamune: un placer conocerte

Kanu: yo soy Kanu Midori

Masamune: un gusto, oye te toca presentarte a ti –diciéndole a la chica de los ojos verdes-

Diana: hola mi nombre es Diana Wolf

Gaby: un momento dijiste Wolf?

Diana: si, porque?

Gaby: esto porque…

En ese momento es interrumpida por su hermana

Dany: lose no digas nada

Gaby: pero

Dany: si esta viva

Gaby: a

En ese momento llega Romeo

Romeo: chicas ya es hora de cenar, divídanse en clanes y diríjanse a sus respectivos salones

Diana: disculpa no cenan todos juntos

Romeo: no ya que cada clan tiene cosas diferentes de que hablar

Diana (pensamientos): mi padre sigue siendo el mismo de siempre –negando con la cabeza-

Después de esto los chicos se dividieron de la siguiente manera:

Clan Exodo

Angela

Kanu

Clan Dark

Gaby

Dany

Naomi

Matthew

Alejandra

Clan elemental

Yuko

Shion

Masamune

Clan Master

Diana

En el comedor todos los clanes comenzaron a hablar de varios temas en especial de uno que hacia que las chicas pusieran mala cara

Comedor del clan exodo

Señor Daidouji: y dime Ángela as pensado en lo que te dije ayer

Angela: si pero no estoy segura

Flash back

La noche anterior en la cena su padre le hizo una pregunta que la dejo pasmada

Señor Daidouji: Angela que te parece Andriu, el hijo del lider del clan Dark

Angela: no lo se porque?

Señor Daidouji: porque e decidido que te casaras con el

Angela: Que! Pero porque

Señor Daidouji: muy simple porque tu seras la futura lider de este clan y es mejor que te cases con alguien que tenga sangre noble tambien

Angela: pero

Señor Daidouji: pero nada

Fin Flash back

Señor Daidouji: de todas formas es lo mejor para ti a no ser que allas conocido a tu companero de ADN, cosa que no creo

Angela: pues tienes razon pero pronto lo encontrare

Señor Daidouji: sabes que eso no sucedera y si llegara a ser un humano tu sabes lo que pasaria

Angela: lo se

Kanu: señor que es un companero de ADN?

Señor Daidouji: Angela que tal si le dices a Kanu lo que es

Angela: si señor, un compañero de ADN es la persona la cual fue creada para estar contigo, pero es dificil de encontrar

Kanu: a y es un lycan o puede ser tambien un humano ?

Angwla: bien pues puede ser un lycan o un humano, pero si diera la casualidad que fuera un humano tendria que ser eliminado ya que seria un peligro para el clan

Kanu: gracias por explicarme

Angela: no hay de que

Comedor del Clan Dark

Señor Daimon: como les fue hoy en la escuela chicas ?

Alejandra muy bien señor

Señor Daimon: y en cual club entraron

Dany: al club de futbol

Naomi: me duele la cabeza de solo pensar que mañana tendré que ir a la escuela

Gaby: vamos Naomi, sabes que si empezamos la escuela podremos entrar al club de futbol

Naomi: pues tienes razon

Matthew: si yo ya quiero meter un par de goles a otros equipos

Dany: si el equipo del Raimon es muy bueno

Alejandra: y hoy tuvimos la oportunidad de jugar con ellos

Señor Daimon: me alegra mucho que hagan algo de ejercisio

Dany: disculpe señor cuando vuelve su hijo de italia?

Señor Daimon: vuelve la semana que viene

Comedor del Clan Elemental

Señor Raiden: después de tanto tiempo me alegra verte Masamune

Masamune: a mi también señor

Señor Raiden: y dime como fue que viviste 4 años en el bosque

Masamune: veo que se entero de como sobrevivi

Señor Raiden: si la pude oir cuando estaban hablando esta manana

Masamune: solo le puedo decir que no fue muy agradable que digamos

Señor Raiden: mmm parece que ocultas algo

Masamune: no señor es la verdad

Señor Raiden: bueno te creere y dime como te fue en la escuela Shion?

Shion: me fue muy bien y entre al club de futbol

Señor Raiden: bien por ti y yuko recuerda que manana empiezan las clases

Yuko: ya lose, pero es tan aburrido

Shion: lo se pero tenemos que ir obligatoriamente

Yuko: lo se

Masamune: y quien crees que va a jugar en el equipo como titular?

Shion: no es obio nosotras jugaremos mientras que tu te quedaras como manager

Masamune: eso no es justo

Yuko (burlandose): aunque tengas cara de manager

Masamune: T_T no hablare más del tema

Comedor del Clan Master

Aron: como te fue hoy en el colegio?

Diana: bien

Aron: nada nuevo

Diana: lo normal

Aron: no te he visto durante 4 años y me respondes como si nada

Diana: pues yo no fui quien me abandono el dia de la masacre

Aron: lo lamento, todos estos años e llorado la perdida tuya y la de tu madre, y todos estos años me e estado echando la culpa por tu muerte

Diana (llorando): pero porque no me fuiste a buscar

Aron: no pude ya que si regresaba me hubieran matado, ademas cuando estabamos escapando vimos al guardia tomohisa estaba muerto y pensamos que tambien habias muerto

Diana: pense que me habias olvidado

Aron: como puedes pensar eso si tu eres mi cachorrita

Diana: papa tengo 14 años

Aron: si pero siempre serás mi pequeña cachorra

Diana: te quiero

Aron: yo tambien, ahora si cuentame que paso en la escuela?

Diana: solo tengo una pequena duda, es normal que de un momento a otro se vaya tu fuerza

Aron: no eso no es normal, a no ser que hayas encontrado tu companero de ADN porque lo dices?

Diana: no solo decia y dime que otro sintoma hay de que estas cerca de tu compañero de ADN

Aron: pues además de que se va tu fuerza, suele suceder que en los de nuestro clan, al principio odiamos a esa persona a muerte pero cuando se dan un beso nuestro corazón comienza a latir velozmente y en el caso de las chicas cuando sucede esto se sonrojan demasiado y aunque suene extraño solo se sabrá por el olor de su sangre, cuando hueles la sangre de tu compañero dan ganas de tirártele encima igualmente le pasa a tu compañero

Diana: como sabes tanto del tema

Aron: porque aunque tú no lo creas, encontré a mi compañera de sangre

Diana: era mi madre, cierto

Aron: así es, eran tiempos muy diferentes a estos, nosotros éramos los que gobernábamos a los humanos y bueno la conocía aunque a mi padre no le gusto mucho pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo.

Diana: vaya, y si hipotéticamente mi compañero de ADN fuese un humano

Aron: Que! Jamás aceptaría eso, no dejaría que una bestia como los humanos te pusiera una mano encima y mucho menos que te besara, primero lo mataría antes e que pasara eso, además recuera lo que hicieron porque ices eso?

Diana: por nada solo curiosidad

Aron: no vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma, vale

Diana: está bien

Luego de cenar los jóvenes se fueron a sus habitaciones, ya que al día siguiente todos tenían escuela; pero como a las 9 de la noche Masamune entro a la habitación de la chica e ojos verdes. pero ella no se había dormido ya que estaba pensando en lo que paso ese día

Masamune: veo que no puedes dormir

Diana: es cierto estoy pensando en algo que paso

Masamune: ya veo pero tenemos problemas

Diana: cuales?

Masamune: recuerda lo que pasa cuando un lycan allá su forma lobuna

Diana: lo llevan a eliminar humanos en nuestro país o los vuelven guardias o los llevan a misiones suicidas

Masamune: exacto

Diana: adivino empiezan a sospechar de nosotros

Masamune: así es, que hacemos?

Diana: por ahora no mostrar ningún signo que los haga sospechar y prontos nos mudaremos de aquí

Masamune: segura

Diana: si

Masamune: cómo puedes estar tan segura que nos dejaran irte de aquí si desde hace 4 años no nos ven en especial tu padre

Diana: lo sé pero recuerda que pronto cumplirás 17 y se notara más que tu forma lobuna ya ha sido hallada

Masamune: y que hay de ti, recuerda que cuando ese chico de pelo blanco te reto, tus ojos cambiaron de color y si las demás llegaron a notar esto estas perdida

Diana: lo sé, pero en cuanto a mi me mantendré alejada de ese chico

Masamune: mas te vale o si no estaremos en serio problemas

Diana: si y es mejor que te vayas a dormir recuerda que mañana debemos ir a la escuela

Masamune: buenas noches  
Diana: buenas noches que descanses  
Masamune: igual

Al día siguiente, las chicas se levantaron temprano y ya estaban desayunando, cuando de pronto oyeron un escándalo por los corredores de la casa  
Diana(enojada): aleja esa cosa de mi!  
Masamune: nunca te dije que hoy no te salvabas  
Diana: y que tal si me pongo la sudadera del Raimon  
Masamune: hoy toca gala así que ven aquí!  
En ese momento por la puerta de la cocina se vio a una Diana corriendo en pijama y a un Masamune ya listo que llevaba un uniforme para chica en la mano

Angela: aun no la atrapas?

Masamune (cansado): no, es muy veloz

Naomi: quieres que te ayudemos?

Masamune: si por favor

A si fue como las chicas se pararon del comedor y fueron a el corredor y comenzaron a perseguir a la chica, después de unos 20 minutos la lograron atrapar y la metieron en una habitación

Dany: Masamune dame el uniforme

Masamune: esta bien –dándole el uniforme-

Dentro de la habitación se oían suplicas de que alejaran esa cosa, y luego sono una motosierra y 5 minutos después salieron las chicas

Masamune: como les fue?

Yuko: misión cumplida

Matthew: fue mas fácil después de que Naomi saco su motosierra

Masamune (asustado): mo…motosierra?

Alejandra: si, Naomi siempre lleva su motosierra con ella

Masamune: y la usa frecuentemente?

Kanu: no solo cuando la hacen enojar

Masamune (pensamientos): nota mental jamás hacer enojar a Naomi

En ese momento salieron el resto de las chicas junto a la chica de ojos verdes que llevaba puesto un uniforme y un lazo color gris

Diana: me veo horrible

Gaby: claro que no te vez genial

Diana: además no fue necesario que me amenazaran con la motosierra T_T

Dany: si lo era o sino hubieras escapado por la ventana

En ese momento llega Romeo

Romeo: chicas ya es hora de que se vallan a la escuela, ah y señorita Wolf se ve muy bien con ese traje

Diana: gracias

Shion: lo vez, no te vez mal

Diana: T_T los odio

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se volvieron a dividir pero esta vez con las otras chicas, Kanu y Matthew irían al ultimo año, Gaby, Naomi y Yuko irían a segundo año

En último año

Profesor: bueno hoy llegan las dos ultimas alumnas nuevas por favor presentencen

Matthew: hola a todos me llamo Matthew Williams

Profesor: señorita Williams siéntese al lado del señor kazemaru

Kanu: hola soy Kanu Midori

Profesor: señorita Midori siéntese al lado del señor kido

En segundo año

Profesor: buenos días muchachos hoy llegan 3 estudiantes nuevos, por favor presentencen

Gaby: hola soy Gabriel Le Black pero todos me dicen Gaby

Profesor: siéntate al lado del señor Toramaru

Naomi: hola soy Naomi Akasutki

Profesor: siéntate al lado del señor Midorikawa

Yuko: hola soy Yuko Fujiwara

Profesor: siéntate al lado del señor Nagumo

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta el fin del día, las chicas se fueron al club de fútbol pero como el día anterior la chica de ojos verdes se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero antes de entrar se encontró con la última persona que quería ver esa tarde

Goenji: hola vas de nuevo a la biblioteca?

Diana: si porque

Goenji: solo quería ver si querías ir al club de fútbol

Diana: lo siento pero yo no juego fútbol

Goenji: no te creo

Diana: hablo en serio no me gusta ese deporte

Goenji: disculpa es que con esa barrida ayer pensé que jugabas

Diana: no te preocupes y si me disculpas tengo cosas pendientes que hacer

Goenji: oye veo que traes puestos tus lentes hoy

Diana: lose, no me dejan usarlos con este uniforme

Goenji: aunque te vez mucho mejor en vestido

Diana (molesta): sabes que mejor me voy a leer

Después de esto la chica de ojos verdes entro a la biblioteca mientras que Goenji se fue al club de fútbol y allí pudo ver que habían llegado nuevos integrantes

Endo: goenji mira cuanta gente llego no es genial

Goenji: pues si aunque ya tenemos managers

Shion (enojada): que dijiste

Fudo: lo que mi amigo quiso decir fue que ya tenemos tres lindas managers y no necesitamos más

Shion: y quien dijo que íbamos a ser managers ?

Fudo: acaso piensan jugar JAJAJA que estupidez

Shion(enojada): ahora si lo mato –rodeada de un aura malvada-

Yuko: calma Shion no puedes matarlo aunque si jugáramos nosotras le ganaríamos

Nagumo: JAJAJAJA oyeron lo que acaba de decir –calmándose un poco- dice que no pueden ganar

Angela: entonces demuestren que pueden ganarnos

Atsuya: esta bien que sean 11 contra 11

Gaby: Angela pero si somos 10 si incluimos a Masamune

Fudo: uh que pasa ya se rindieron sin ni siquiera haber comenzado

Naomi: hagámoslo sin importar que falte una persona

Kido: fudo ya deja de molestarlas lo único que provocaras es que te golpeen

Fudo: ya las oíste kido quieren jugar contra nosotros

Hiroto: pues a mi no me parece una mala idea

Dany: solo una cosa Masamune juega con nosotras

Masamune: enserio –con ojitos brillantes-

Alejandra: solo por esta vez

Masamune: genial, no las defraudare

Matthew: eso esperamos

Endo: entonces esta decidido jugaremos contra ustedes

Nagumo: y ganaremos

Kanu: que tal si lo hacemos más interesante si nosotras ganamos ustedes admitirán que nosotras juguemos en su equipo y si perdemos no jugaremos en este equipo

Midorikawa: y tendrán que darnos helados a todos

Kanu: echo, si ustedes nos invitan a cenar a todas

Midorikawa: echo

Kazemaru: que acabas de hacer

Midorikawa: acabo de conseguirles helado gratis

Narrador: buenas tardes, estamos apunto de ver el enfrentamiento entre el equipo Raimon masculino y el equipo Raimon femenino, y raimon femenino va a sacar

Ángela y Gaby van a sacar y cuando suena el pito del arbitro diciendo que empezó el partido, entonces ellas hacen el saque y comienza el partido Ángela toma el balón y comienza a correr esquivando a los delanteros del raimon, e intenta pasar a los medio campistas pero sucede algo:

Midorikawa: no te dejare pasar –tirándose para hacer una barrida-

Angela: eso no funcionara **Angel Cradle**(Al mencionar la tecnica de inmediato comienza a cantar paralizando a los otros jugadores que solo cierran los ojos relajándose y soñando con la canción de cuna) se los dije -pasándolos sin ningún problema-  
pero con lo que Angela no contaba era con la defensa del raimon

Aphrodi: **Tiempo celestial** (al decir esto Angela se congela y Aphrodi le quita el, fácilmente y luego la descongela y Angela sale volando por el tornado que se forma detrás de el)- hiroto toda tuya.

Cuando hiroto recibe el balón pasa fácilmente a las medio campista y a la defensa y cuando esta al frente de la portería:

Hiroto: **descenso estelar **(hiroto salta y con una medio bolea golpea el balón y este sale disparado contra la portería)

Masamune: **colmillos bestiales G2 **(el une las manos por las muñecas como en forma de colmillos y cuando se acerca el balón abre las manos y luego velozmente las baja)

Masamune intenta resistir pero no aguanta y al final es el primer gol del raimon masculino

Endo: bien echo Hiroto

Raimon femenino vuelve a sacar

Angela: shion y Kanu suben conmigo el resto protejan la portería

El resto del equipo: entendido

Entonces Angela y Kanu hacen el saque y comienzan a avanzar, primero la lleva kanu y cuando Fudo se la intenta quitar se la pasa a Ángela pero a ella la marca Hiroto entonces kanu se adelanta y Angela le pasa el balón y como kanu pudo ver como Aphrodi paro a Angela decide irse por otro lado y logra pasar a la defensa del raimon

Kanu: es hora de anotar **arpón de la muerte** (kanu salta al aire junto con el balón, en pleno aire agarra el balón con los pies y le da la vuelta con lo que crea un arpón que gira y sale disparado a la portería)

Endo: **God of catch **(Endo se para y pone toda su fuerza en sus piernas y espalda y une las manos en forma de v y detrás de el sale como una especie de avatar y para el balón)

Endo aguanta lo más que puede y al final logra detener el tiro

Endo: buen tiro pero intenta hacerlo mas fuerte la próxima vez

Kanu: ya veraz que lo lograre

Endo: eso espero –lanzándole el balón a Aphrodi- pásaselo a kido y tú pásaselo a atsuya

Kido y Aphrodi: si

Como dijo Endo antes Aphrodi se la paso a Kido y el se la pasa a Atsuya el intenta pasar la defensa pero alguien lo detiene

Matthew: no pasaras **Robo Veloz** (Matthew grita el nombre de la técnica y velozmente se acerca al objetivo que lleva el balón. Éste sin que tenga la posibilidad de ver al contrincante por su velocidad. Ella roba el balón al contrincante y se va)

Antes de que ella pueda quitarle el balón el hace un pase hacia atrás ya que allí esta esperando el balón Goenji  
Goenji: buen plan Atsuya – y sale corriendo con el balón-

Cuando goenji esta al frente de la portería

Goenji: **tormenta de fuego G5 **(el salta con el balón y con una media bolea golpea el balón y este sale disparado)

Masamune: pero que, es mejor que cambie de técnica **despeje letal **(masamune pone la pierna izquierda atrás y la pierna adelante y cuando se acerca el balón, manda la mano casi abierta y despeja el balón)

Masamune intenta detener el tiro pero el balón lo tumbo contra la cancha y es otro gol para el raimon masculino

Naomi: como es posible que vallamos 2 - 0

Fudo: se los dijimos

Angela: no se desanimen chicas aun podemos ganar

El resto del equipo: si

Narrador: vuelve a sacar el Raimon femenino se ve que el Raimon femenino no tiene oportunidad contra ellos

Yuko: talvez el narrador tenga razón

Alejandra: vamos yuko no te rindas ya veras que pronto anotaremos un gol

Yuko: eso espero

Narrador: y vuelve a sacar el Raimon femenino

Angela: talvez tengamos que cambiar Shion sacas conmigo Kanu espéranos atrás por si tenemos que hacer mas pases

Kanu: esta bien

Angela le hace el pase a Shion y shion sale corriendo con el balón logra pasar a los medios campistas, pero se topa con fubuky

Fubuky: **piso de hielo **(el piso se convierte en hielo y congela al contrincante)

Antes de que el piso de hielo la alcanzara le hace el pase a kanu y ella al ver que Angela esta libre frente la portería le hace el pase

Angela: ahora si **Tornado luminoso **(ella patea el balón y forma un enorme tornado brillante que se dirige sin piedad al arco anotando)

Endo: **mano fantasma G3 **(endo extiendo una de sus manos y al frente de el sale una mano gigante y detiene el balon)

Endo intenta detener la técnica pero a los pocos segundos el balón le gana y entra en la portería y es gol para el raimon femenino

Angela: si lo logramos

Endo: buen tiro

Angela: gracias

Narrador: Y ahora le toca sacar a raimon masculino pero hay un pequeño cambio atsuya se va a la defensa y su hermano Shiro va a la delantera

Goenji le hace el pase a fubuky y este sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la portería del raimon femenino seguido por goenji varias de la chicas intentan detenerlo pero es demasiado veloz y cuando ambos están al frente de la portería

Goenji y Fubuky: **Fuego cruzado **(ambos saltan y en el aire golpean el balón y este entra a la portería)

Masamune:** colmillos bestiales G2 **

El balón entra en la portería como si nada hubiera pasado y es el tercer gol para el raimon masculino}

Angela: no puede ser tenemos que ganar como sea

En la biblioteca

Allí esta la chica de ojos verdes la cual se intentaba concentrar en un libro de mitología pero no podía ya que el partido entre el raimon masculino y el raimon femenino no se lo permitía ya que veía como sus amigas iban perdiendo 3 -1 contra los humanos

Diana(pensamientos): talvez debería ir a ayudarlas –de pronto negó con la cabeza- pero que me pasa como puedo pensar en jugar eso horrible deporte

Después de esto volvió a mirar su libro pero al ver que las chicas se veían cansadas entonces tomo una decisión la cual talvez se arrepentiría por el resto de la vida así que cerro el libro, lo dejo donde estaba y se dirigió a la cancha de fútbol, pero antes de llegar a ella entro a un vestier y se puso una pantaloneta negra con un par de rayas rojas a los lados, con una camisa roja y luego se acerco mas a la cancha, las chica al verla pidieron parar el juego para que ella entrara

Masamune: parece que las ganas te vencieron al fin y al cabo

Diana: si pero solo jugare por esta vez luego lo dejare

Masamune: genial

Diana: masamune utiliza la técnica que estuvimos practicando en el bosque

Masamune: pero aun no esta lista

Diana: no te preocupes yo te defenderé en el caso que no puedas resistir pero inténtalo

Masamune: esta bien

Angela: en que posición juegas?

Diana: déjame la delantera

Angela: bien entonces bienes conmigo

El arbitro pita y se reinicia el partido

El saque lo harán Angela y Diana, Ángela le hace el pase a Diana y esta sale corriendo con el balón, Goenji intenta detenerla con una barrida pero ella la salta y sigue con su camino y llega hasta la defensa allí la espera aphrodi y kazemaru

Aphrodi: de aquí no pasas **tiempo celestial**

Diana: no lo creo **zoonic boom **(ella se encuentra al frente de su contrincante y de un momento a otro ya no la ven y cuando aparece esta detrás de su oponente)

Aphrodi: donde esta – buscándola-

Cuando volta a ver ya esta al frente de la portería

Diana: ya es hora de anotar

Endo: así inténtalo

Diana: **tiro del lobo **(ella va corriendo hasta la portería de su oponente y cuando ya esta a pocos metros hace girar el balón y una energía blanca comienza a rodearlo y atrás de ella aparece un lobo blanco con ojos rojos y cuando tira el lobo y la energía impulsa el balón haciéndolo casi indetenible)

Endo: **god of catch**

Endo intenta detener el tiro pero a la milésima de segundo ya esta dentro de la portería y es gol para el raimon femenino y el arbitro pita medio tiempo

**Genda: porque siempre me dejas intrigado **

**Diana: porque si ahora las preguntas**

**Genda: **

**les gusto que salieran las oc que faltaban ?**

**disculpan a Diana-sempai por tardar tanto en subir el cap ?**

**les gusto el cap?**

**debe seguir con la historia o dejarla hasta aqui ?**

**Diana y Genda: nos leemos luego **


	5. capitulo 3: el ganador es

**Diana: hola a todos lamento la tardanza pero se me vinieron muchas cosas encima y no había podido terminar este cap, y muchas gracias por sus review son los que mas me animan a continuar con la historia ahora los declaimers**

**Genda: inazuma eleven y la mayoría de ocs, no le pertenecen a Diana-sempai le pertenecen a level-5 o a sus respectivos dueños**

**Diana: ahora si los dejamos leer**

**Capitulo 3: El ganador es…..**

Lo que paso en el capitulo anterior

Es gol del Raimon femenino y el árbitro pita medio tiempo

En la banca del Raimon femenino

Yuko: ya casi los alcanzamos solo falta un gol

Angela: si, lo ven chicas les dije que les ganaríamos

Diana: estás listo Masamune

Masamune: si pero segura que podrás llegar a tiempo

Diana: claro que si

El árbitro avisa que va a comenzar la segunda mitad y esta vez sacara el Raimon masculino

Goenji y Atsuya van a sacar y comienza el juego, Goenji se la pasa a Atsuya y salen corriendo pero cuando Atsuya le va a enviar el balón a Goenji, Diana lo intercepta

Atsuya: sal de mi camino

Diana: eso es lo que te digo a ti **Robo ninja **(Diana se para delante de su oponente y en cuestión de segundos ya tiene el balón en su poder)

Atsuya: no puede ser

Diana tienen el balón y sale corriendo hacia la portería, pasa a los medio campistas fácilmente, cuando kazemaru ve que se está acercando va a intentar quitarle el balón pero ella ve a Ángela y le hace un pase y Angela llega al frente de la portería

Angela: es hora **Tiro del sefirot**(corre con el balón cuando nombra la técnica, este se ilumina de blanco antes de que nueve cristales aparezcan frente al balón. Ella chutea el balón y la pelota choca contra los cristales formando un tornado que se dirige contra la portería.)

Endo: **martillo de ira v3** (Endo pone los brazos en x, después de que sus manos se cargen de energía, salta hacia arriba. Mientras esta en el aire, el mismo demonio de la Mano Demoníaca aparece detrás de él, ambos golpean el balón hasta pararlo)

Endo intenta detenerlo pero el balón entra a la portería y es gol para el Raimon femenino

Narrador: señoras y señores lo imposible a pasado acaban de empatar el raimon femenino y el Raimon masculino 3 a 3, ahora será la duda quien ganara?

Saca de nuevo el Raimon masculino Goenji se la pasa a Atsuya y sale corriendo y Atsuya logra pasarle el balón y el llega hasta la portería y se dispone a tirar

Goenij: es hora de desempatar **hélice dinamita ** (Goenji lanza el balón hacia arriba, como de costumbre en sus técnicas, haciendo vueltas rodeándolo de fuego, pateándola con su pierna zurda dando que el fuego toma forma de hélice.)

Masamune: despeje letal(masamune pone la pierna izquierda atrás y la pierna adelante y cuando se acerca el balón, manda la mano casi abierta y despeja el balón)

Masamune no aguanta y en cuestión de segundos el balón ya está dentro de la red

Diana: te dije que usaras la otra técnica – acercándose a Masamune-

Masamune: lo siento me dio miedo

Diana: miedo de que?

Masamune: de no lograrlo

Diana: recuerda la frase que decía tu padre "no tengas miedo de cometer errores, de ahí salen las mejores lecciones" así que confía en ti mismo y as esa técnica

Masamune: está bien

El árbitro hace sonar el silbato y ahora saca el Raimon femenino Diana se la pasa a Ángela y ella sale corriendo con el balón, ella esquiva a los medio campistas pero tsunami hace una barrida y le quita el balón y se la pasa a kido, kido se la pasa a hiroto y el corre hacia la portería, en esos momentos también Diana corría hacia la portería, hiroto se encontraba en frente a la portería y listo para tirar

Hiroto: descenso estelar(hiroto salta y con una medio bolea golpea el balón y este sale disparado contra la portería)

Masamune: es hora **Bosque oscuro** (la cancha se llena de neblina y todo se pone oscuro y tenebroso y de la nada sale un hibrido entre lobo y humano y detienen el balón con sus zarpas)

Masamune intenta con todas sus fuerzas detener el balón pero se le escapa de las manos

Masamune: noooooo

Pero antes de que el balón entre en la portería ya lo estaba esperando Diana y pone la pierna y logra detenerlo

Diana: te dije que te estaría defendiendo en caso de que no lograras detenerla

Masamune: muchas gracias

Y el portero saca de su cancha y se lo pasa a Diana y ella sale corriendo con el balón y pasa fácilmente a los medio campistas y a los defensas lo que ella no esperaba era que goenji la estaba esperando en la portería

Goenji: ni creas que te dejare anotar

Diana: a si comprobémoslo

Diana intenta pasar por un lado pero goenji la tapa y así duran un corto tiempo hasta que la chica de ojos verdes se planteo una estrategia, la chica de ojos verdes se comenzó a hacer juego aéreo y goenji por atacarla dejo un hueco y ella pudo pasar

Diana: **estallido lunar** (aparece una luna que se divide en 4 partes y al golpearlo la fuerza de las 4 partes es lo que impulsa el balon)

Endo: **god of catch**

Endo intenta detenerlo pero no lo logra y vuelven a empatar

Narrador: es increíble vuelven a empatar y la pregunta es simple quien ganara faltando solo 15 minutos para que acabe el partido

Vuelve a sacar el Raimon masculino atsuya se la pasa a goenji pero este le devuelve el pase a atsuya y este se dirige a la portería cuando esta frente a ella

Atsuya: **ventisca eterna** (salta, gira varias veces en el aire y cuando el balón esta cubierto de hielo, chuta)

Masamune: **Bosque oscuro**

Masamune logra detener la técnica de Atsuya

Masamune: lo logre si!

Diana: me alegra Masamune

Masamune: todo tuyo –lanzándole el balón-

Diana: gracias – se va corriendo con el-

Narrador: señoras y señores solo faltan 5 minutos para que esto acabe y siguen empatado

Diana: no por mucho, Masamune ven con migo

Masamune: si

Narrado: el portero del Raimon femenino se ha vuelto loco está corriendo junto a la delantera

Masamune y diana llegan hasta la portería

Diana: listo

Masamune: si

Diana y Masamune: **Furia Legendaria** (mandan el balón al cielo y luego tras de ellos aparecen un lobo y un humano y cuando golpean el balón el lobo y el humano se funcionan y estos le dan un puñetazo al balón y es imposible de detener)

Endo: mejor me quito de aquí – se agacha-

Y es gol del Raimon femenino y se acaba el partido y gana el Raimon femenino

5- 4

Shion: ganamos

Matthew: si

Después de que se acabara el partido el cual ganaron las chicas 5-4, era hora de que los chicos pagaran

Naomi: ahora paguen

Midorikawa: T_T primero me quedo sin helado y ahora me quedare sin dinero

Atsuya: eres un tonto midorikawa

Fubuky: calma atsuya, solamente tenemos que llevar a las chicas a cenar

Dany: recuerden que nosotras elegimos el lugar

Kido: les puedo sugerir un buen restaurante

Kanu: cual?

Kido: que tal el restaurante Hamadaya?

Fudo quieres dejarnos en banca rota

Angela: me parece un buen lugar y ustedes que dicen chicas?

El resto del equipo: vamos allá

Angela: está decidido iremos allá

Todos los chicos excepto kido: gracias kido ahora por tu culpa quedaremos en banca rota T_T

Kido: chicos ese lugar es muy barato

Todos los chicos: ¬_¬

Kido: además invitare a sakuma y genda

Fudo entonces ustedes 3 pagaran

Kido: claro pero menos a ti fudo

Fudo: pero porque?

Kido: por molestarme, asi que chicas diganme cuando y a que horas para hacer la reservación

Diana: un momento -llevándose a las chicas a un par de metros de allí- vamos a salir con esos humanos?  
Shion: claro, recuerda que debemos aparentar que somos humanos  
Diana: si, pero no me incluyan en ese plan  
Dany: vamos será divertido  
Diana: pero como nos vamos a dividir  
Naomi: sencillo a la cuenta de tres nos pedimos a uno de los chicos  
Diana: ok -cayendo en cuenta- QUE!  
Naomi: listas  
1  
2  
3  
Alejandra: me pido al que llaman aphrodi  
Shion: me pido al chico de pelo cafe con blanco  
Angela: me pido al chico pálido de cabello rojo  
Dany: me pido al peliplateado  
Matthew: me pido al de pelo celeste  
Kanu: me pido al estratega  
Gaby: no se - lo piensa un minuto- me pido al amigo de kido sakuma  
Naomi: me pido al chico helado  
Yuko: me pido al cabeza de tulipán  
Dany: y tu a cual te pides -mirando a la chica de ojos verdes-  
Diana: pues no lo sé  
Yuko: tienes dos opciones el portero o el cabeza de erizo  
Diana: pues me quedo con...  
Masamune: alto y yo qué? Recuerden que fui el arquero  
Shion: mmm ya se invita a una de las managers  
Masamune: está bien  
Matthew: volviendo al tema anterior y alfin con quien te quedas  
Diana(pensamientos): recuerda que debes alejarte de ese chico -normal- me quedo con el portero  
Naomi: estás hablando enserio?  
Diana: si, porque  
Yuko: es que jurábamos que te ibas a quedar con el cabeza de erizo  
Diana: -_- no me la llevo bien con el  
Angela: no as escuchado la frase: del odio al amor solo hay un paso  
Diana: si pero eso no va a pasar  
Gaby: eso dicen todos  
Diana: -_-  
Alejandra: además se que el portero va a invitar a una de las managers  
Kanu: te conviene ir con el cabeza de erizo  
Diana: está bien iré con el  
Angela: bien, esta decidido  
De regreso con los chicos  
Fudo: hablas en serio cuando dijiste que pagarías el restaurante?  
Kido: claro pero excepto a ti  
Fudo: no es justo, yo no soy millonario como tu  
Kido: eso es lo que pasa por molestarme  
Fudo: no seas vengativo  
Kido: si como la vez que sin querer te di un balonazo y tu me lanzaste una piedra  
Fudo: pues si pero eso no cuenta  
Kido: y me reclamas  
Fudo: por favor si pagas te dejare de molestar durante 2 meses  
Kido: que sean 3 y tenemos un trato  
Fudo: echo -dándole la mano a kido- en ese momento llegan las chicas  
Kido: y bien ya eligieron el día y la hora  
Angela: que les parece mañana a las 7 pm en punto  
Kido: me parece excelente  
Kanu: mira esta es la dirección -dándole un papel con la dirección-  
Kido: bueno entonces lo fotocopiare y se lo pasare a los demás  
Diana: si me disculpan, yo me voy tengo cosas pendientes que hacer  
Masamune: quieres que te acompañe?  
Diana: no, necesito estar sola

* * *

Después de decir esto la chica de ojos verdes se fue a la casa del consejo y se encerró en su habitación.

POV Diana  
Hasta ahora no puedo creer que volviera a tocar un balón de esa clase, ya que por esto perdí a mi hermano mayor, sino hubiera tirado el balon hacia esos árboles, el estaría vivo en este momento  
Flash Back  
5 años atrás, en un día un poco soleado de encontraba una niña de unos 9 años junto con un joven de 14 años jugando con un balón de futbol, cuando derrepente la mas pequeña patea el balón hacia unos árboles.  
Diego: no te preocupes yo voy por el  
Diana: esta bien  
Cuando el joven se acerca para ir por el balón, un humano con una espada lo eliminó y la pequeña niña lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a su padre  
Fin Flash Back  
Por esta razón jure no volver a jugar con un balon de fútbol  
Fin POV  
En ese momento mira a la ventana  
Diana(pensamientos): vaya había olvidado que hoy era luna llena, -la observa durante unos minutos- parece que así este en casa o en Japón siempre alguien mas va a estar observándola

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad exactamente en la casa de goenji, el se encontraba observando la luna llena desde su ventana  
POV Goenji  
Aun me pregunto porque abra dicho que no jugaba, si la verdad juega muy bien y pude observar que en verdad lo disfrutaba, además se veía tan bien con esa pantaloneta y sin sus lentes oscuros -poniéndose rojo- porque estoy pensando en esto, aunque debo admitir que esos hermosos orbes verdes me recordaban a los de la chica de aquel sueño  
Flash Back  
Hace unas semanas atrás goenji estaba dormido y soñó algo un poco extraño

Sueño  
Goenji se encontraba en un bosque y oscuro solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna cuando derrepente enfrente de el salio una chica el se fijo solo en sus ojos verdes pero de un momento a otro se transformó en un lobo negro con ojos verdes pero cuando el lobo se le lanzo en sima en vez de atacarle volvió a su forma humana y le dio un cálido beso en los labios luego de que sucediera esto el despertó  
Fin Flash Back  
Podría jurar que esos ojos verdes que vi eran los de ella lo que aun no entiendo es porque se transformó en un lobo, tal vez eso me pasa por observar la luna llena antes de dormir. Es mejor que me acueste, ya que mañana sera un día largo  
Fin POV  
A la mañana siguiente las chicas estaban alistando la ropa para esa noche, después de alistar la ropa las chicas bajaron a desayunar pero al bajar se encontraron con dos chicas que no habían visto en mucho tiempo

**Diana: y eso fue todo por hoy pero antes de las preguntas les quiero avisar dos cosas**:

**1. me hicieron falta algunos datos para el próximo capitulo ya algunas me los an enviado pero me faltan algunas así que los datos son:**

**vestido de gala:**

**comida japonesa favorita:**

**2. tardare demasiado en volver a actualizar el fic ya que llegaron los exámenes y no tendré tiempo de escribir**

**Genda: ahora las preguntas: **

**los chicos quedaran en bancarrota o kido si cumplirá con su promesa de pagar todo?**

**les gusto el cap?**

**fudo cumplira su promesa de no molestar a kido?**

**Genda y Diana: bueno esto es todo nos leemos luego **


	6. aviso importante

**Aviso importante**

**Hola mis queridos fans, sé que no he podido subir el nuevo capítulo pero me iré durante un mes a los estados unidos y por los preparativos del viaje y muchas otras cosas no lo eh podido subir así que aviso que este fic estará congelado hasta cuando regrese de mi viajes eso quiere decir que tal vez hasta el mes de agosto este el nuevo capítulo, les pido mil disculpas.**

**ATT: Diana Master**


End file.
